Universal Wars: The Search for Rynx
by RynxXK5
Summary: In the Year 3142, a mech enters the Earth's Atmosphere and crashes on the coastal area of Virginia. A young teenager is rescued from the wreck suffering from memory loss. Unknown to him is the danger that is in pursuit for his dormant powers.


**A New World A New Life**

**Twelve Miles West of Langley Planetary Starport, Virginia. September 1st 3142 8:51 P.M.**

The familiar scent of drop ship fumes along with jet fuel burned through the night as ships and aircraft took off and landed at Langley, of course this was something the local populace was used to as the many residence were of military origin. This area housed the highly decorated Supreme Admiral of the Star League, William Adama and his family. He was a man of many military achievements throughout his forty years of military service, having been an Admiral during the Word of Blake campaign and the Dark Age; he had plenty of military experience to share with his fellow soldiers. Currently he was being hailed as the person responsible for the new age of military and civilian industrialization as he continued to fulfill the task that was given to him by his superiors. Tonight he was enjoying a nice dinner at his house with his family, something he has rarely been able to do; his military career usually has him stationed at the Moon Defense Ring where he leads his research and military testing teams. The Moon Defense Ring was constructed over four years ago for both defense purposes and to allow for a testing area for new projects that Adama would propose for his teams. Currently he had given his teams the next few days off due to the successful trials of a new anti-capital ship beam weapon. Though not mountable on a standard Valhalla Dreadnaught, it soon would be incorporated into the middle frontal section of the ship to allow for better capital ship to capital ship engagements. This was his first night back with his family for over eight months. Rachel was very happy to see him as well was his son and daughter Klay and Morgan. Klay, seventeen years of age was a toned build teenager with brown short hair and had a height of six feet. Morgan was a skinny build seventeen year old teen also, with brilliant blonde hair that ran down to her waist, she was the star softball outfielder who was sporting a batting average higher then her fellow teammates at .512. They both were dean's list students that worked very hard on everything they were apart of, taking after their father when it comes to succeeding. Their mother Rachel was a very quiet close nit family mother who loved to spend her time with her children and husband; she had blonde hair and was a skinny build at the age of fifty. She was five years younger than Adama and had met him after tech school in Norfolk Virginia when he had a month left before his first deployment. They had been married for thirty good years and had shown little signs of discontent, something that was rare for a couple in the military of this era. The family had just sat down for dinner, this was an event that was rarely done anymore but was always very much cherished.

"These steaks look great hun, you didn't have to strain yourself to cook this though" said William as he started to cut into his steak.

"Non sense, its good to have you home and it's always special when you come home" Rachel said as she took a sip from her whine glass.

At that moment, Klay and Morgan came down from upstairs and sat down on opposite sides of one another.

"Couldn't even wait for us I see dad, what's up with that? Klay said as he gave his father a weird face.

"Klay when and if you go into the military will you understand how amazing a steak is when you don't have it for almost over a year." William said with a smile as he started to eat his steak.

"Yea, I'm really thinking of it, I'm really interested in this Veritech Program you guys got going and such, they say only the best of pilots are selected."

"As long as your depth perception and reflexes are fine you should be ok, oh and make sure to keep your math grades up too." "Speaking of that, how is school?"

"Well you know how it is coming back from summer break; it's a pain in the butt." Said Morgan as she stared at her plate.

"Why aren't you eating, are you ok?" Rachel said.

"Mom I think I'm going to try a diet without meats for awhile"

"Are you kidding me, please tell me your not thinking your fat!" Klay said as he gave Morgan a weird look.

"Well I just want to look my best and….."

"Seriously, for one your skinny, for two, you work your butt off with practice for softball even when it's not in season, and lastly, you have a pretty good metabolism so what's the point?" Klay said as he counted to three on his fingers.

William could only laugh at Klay and Morgan's conversation, things hadn't really changed for their family, even though sometimes they disagreed, everyone still got along with one another.

"It really is good to be home to see you all again, I really do miss you guys up there, memorizing weapon statistics and test schedules can get very stressful." Said William as he looked out the window towards the road.

"Well it's good to have you back dear, so what do you have planned for all of us this weekend?" Rachel said as she smiled at Will.

"I say we go do something in the Bahamas, a family vacation just for us over the weekend"

"Yea, but that would kind of defeat the purpose of a vacation dad." Replied Morgan.

"Yea I guess your right, but we should do something all together this weekend." William said as he placed his wine glass down on the table.

As suddenly as he did, the house started to rock and shake as a loud explosion sounded above them, the view outside suddenly became very bright as another explosive boom shook the house this time causing the ground to quake under them. As suddenly as it had started the quakes subsided, the lights all around the house had gone out due to the shockwave that followed after the second explosion.

"What in the hell was that?" Morgan yelled out as she crouched below the table.

"Hey dad look out the back window!" Klay called out.

Outside they could see a large portion of what used to be their backyard on fire as the ground had lifted up as if something had smashed into the ground close to their back fence. They could see that a large portion of their in ground pool was completely destroyed along with a lot of the back fencing of the backyard. Something had struck their backyard and had skidded over forty yards into the near by tree line. The power was out all over the area, something had caused a total blackout in the neighborhood.

"Klay, come with me outside, Morgan, Rachel, stay in the house." William said as he got up and approached the door to the backyard."

"I'll grab a flashlight and meet you out there dad, be careful, who knows what that was."

"Klay just grab the light and let's go." William yelled back as he started to descend the stairs.

William could see his whole backyard was trashed; his shed was in bits and pieces all over the place and small fires burned around his backyard also. A strange smell filled the air around him as he walked towards the trees leading to the crater. He looked down as he continued to walk; he could see the ground was scorched where something had skidded across the ground; his heart started beating faster as he came closer to the trees. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder; William spun around and went into a defensive position only to find it was Klay who grabbed him.

"Hey, it's me older timer, calm down." Klay said as he handed William a flashlight.

"Don't call me that, and don't sneak up on me!" William said as he yanked the flashlight out of Klay's hands.

The two proceeded into the opening of the tree line, they could see smoke rising from a crater that lay before them. As the two started to get closer, they could feel the temperature was becoming warmer as the got closer to the crater. Suddenly Klay without warning busted out into a full spring up the hill of the crater.

"Klay what in the hell are you doing, get back here!" William said as he started to chase after him.

As the two ran up the crater and finally reached the edge, what they saw before them shocked both of them into complete silence; it was as if the atmosphere around them had been sucked out of the area. There lying in the crater was a large bipedal mech that had a paint scheme of mostly white, with blue, red, gold detailing. The mech was far bigger than any of the mechs that were currently in service in the Star League, the markings and look of the mech was totally alien. At the head the mech had two eyes along with a V shaped antenna at a protruded section of the forehead. The shoulders were pointed outwards from the center section of the chest piece and two arms extended downwards ending with the hands that held both a large cannon on the right hand and a shield on the left hand. The chest piece had a pair of autocannons mounted on the top section with a green orb in the center of the chest. On the back portion of the mech, two wings extended outwards from a back piece behind the center of the chest. The waist had three pointy armor/ammo storage sections on the front, the sides, and the back sections of the mech. The leg joints were connected to the bottom section of the waist section under the armored sections for protection. The whole mech configuration from head to two was nothing like what was seen in today's military.

"What in the fuck is that thing?" William said in a whisper.

Klay didn't respond, instead he started to walk down into the crater; he continued slowly his eyes focused on the central section of the chest.

"Klay what are you doing get back here right now!" William yelled as he started to run after Klay.

Just as suddenly as Will had caught up with Klay, Klay jumped from his reach and landed on the chest section of the mech. William was shocked seeing that Klay had cleared both the entire leg and waist section of the mech in one single bound, he busted out into a sprint to catch up with Klay. Klay looked back at Will and then back down at the mech, he then grab a panel and pulled it off and threw it back down to the ground. A control panel lay under the section he had pulled off; he started to punch in a series numbers into the pad, as he did a confirmation beep sounded. The lower curved section under the green orb started to open as a panel slid sideways and back into the mechs interior, Klay peering inside the mech as he climbed inside. William was just climbing up the side of the torso as Klay entered; at this point Will was confused as to how Klay had the knowledge to operate the hatch of the mech. Klay always had been the son to be very open to his father about things, but this was different, never had Klay shown his athletic abilities to the extent he had done tonight, nor should he have the knowledge to be operating the alien machinery that lay before them.

Inside the interior of the mech it was very dark and very cold, small LED lights dotted parts of the interior. Klay turned on his flash light and scanned the interior; he scanned towards the middle of the interior only to drop the flashlight a second later. A chair sat in the middle of the interior with screens on the sides of it, and in the seat laid a teenage boy who looked to be seventeen years of age. He was unconscious and hand some tubes imbedded into his back from the seat behind him, Klay slowly came closer to the teenager and grabbed his shoulders. As he did one of the screens on his right flickered on, the screen displayed a series of sentences that were understandable in the human language, the screens were showing the vital signs of the teenager that lay in the seat.

"Klay what in the hell are you doing in here?" William said as he slowly leaned into the cockpit of the mech.

"Dad, look there someone in here." Klay pointed as he spoke softly.

William looked down into the interior and could see the teenagers face. He could see the teenager had a young mature look to his face. He had brown hair that was slightly spiked in the front; he had little to no facial hair other than the soul patch under his lip. He was dressed in a grey color shirt along with blue jean pants and black boots that looked to be military attire.

"Who ever he is, he isn't completely in military attire it seems." William said as he came closer to Klay.

Suddenly a woman voice came over the intercom that startled both Klay and William.

"Good evening gentlemen" Said the strange voice.

"What the hell is that?" William said as he looked around wide eyed.

"I am the sentient AI of this Gundam, you can call me Eva." Said the AI.

"What is this, where did you come from!" Said William as he continued to stare down at the teenager in the seat.

"I am afraid I cannot answer the question due to insufficient memory in my computer banks, I have had to shut down minor system over the past century in order to keep life support online for my master."

"Wait a second, you've been floating in space for over a hundred years!" 

"One Hundred and twenty five years to be exact, our travel point began outside of the galactic void of this galaxy until we came into this system, as we did I started to monitor communications and decide to set a course for this planet." "My master has been in cryostasis ever since then and due to the power cells running out I decided this planet was suitable."

Suddenly outside the sounds of beating rotors could be heard as helicopters from Langley Star port were finally starting to arrive in the area of impact. At the same time sirens from both fire trucks and police vehicles could be heard all around as military and police figures began to set up containment points all around the area.

"Sir, can I ask you of a favor?" Said Eva.

"Uh sure what is it?" William said.

"I am currently releasing the locks of the tubes that have been providing nutrients to my master, I need you to please take him to a hospital facility as soon as possible, he will be fine but will probably be suffering from the effects of prolonged cryosleep."

"Wait why, what are you up too?"

"I must leave this place, I cannot explain but please can you take him, I have to leave the area immediately." "Over thirty airborne units both rotary and fixed wing operated are approaching fast and I would rather not have a military conflict arise with my master in a weakened state if that is your people's intentions."

Klay immediately grabbed the teenager and looked back at William.

"I really think we should listen to her, we don't know what this thing is capable of so we better not piss it off." Klay said as he looked back at William.

"Your right, but before we go, Eva what are you going to do when we take him."

"The survival of my master is paramount, as long as you and your friend take care of him I will do nothing and wait for him to recover." "I will leave the area and hide this mech in a secure location until I am needed again." Said Eva.

"How will we contact you though?" Said William.

"I will know when you need me please do not worry, no one is in danger and I will find you when the time is right, but please you must hurry."

"Come on lets go!" Klay said as he nudged his dad upwards.

With that the two climbed out of the cockpit and started to climb out of the mech, as they did they suddenly were blinded by search lights as a KC-9 King Karnov transport chopper started to circle the crash site. The chopper had 4 rotary turbines on a larger fixed wing platform and had a large middle section for large deployments of troops.

Klay and William finally got to the ground and just as suddenly as they did, the Gundam started to move. It quickly got to its knee's and up righted itself. Klay and William turned to look back at the Gundam as the engines inside the middle sections of the wings began to power up.

"This is Razor Two, the UFO has arisen from the crash site and looks to be powering up its engines!" Said the pilot of the KC-9.

"Razor Two, release you're Space Knights, release Tekkaman Hiver, Vesna, and Sommer, tell them they have the green light.

"Roger that, Razor Two, beginning unloading procedures." "Yumi, Natasha, David you guys are a go for the operation, try to capture the mech using your EMP rounds."

With that a green light flashed in the cargo hold of the large chopper, as it did three power armor suits in the shapes of human beings arose from their sitting positions, as they did the cargo doors opened up in front of them. The powered armored suits were a lot slimmer then typical suits, they very close to the size of a human being unlike regular suits that were deployed in battles of the past. These suits were the products of the reverse engineering effort of the crashed spaceship of seven years ago, they were getting there first real chance in a live fire exercise.

"Yumi, lets keep this nice and tight no fuck ups, we got to quarantine the UFO asap!" Said Natasha who was the lead Tekkaman in the front of the three.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine jeez!" Said Yumi.

"Cut the chatter you two lets move!" David the third Tekkaman said.

"Right, everyone lets move, tight triangle formation!" Said Natasha as she busted out into a sprint out of the chopper's opening.

The two other Space Knights followed her in a sprint as they shot forth from the back of the chopper. Their jets engaged and they immediately formed in a triangle formation behind Vesna, which was operated by Natasha. As they started their descendent, Tekkaman Sommer piloted by David and Hiver piloted by Yumi fell in right behind Vesna as they dived down towards the mech below them.

"Remember guys EMP rounds only, open fire on my command." Natasha said as she raised her rifle and aimed it at the mech below.

Just as she was about to give the command a blinding flash of light shot out from the mech's green orb in the chest blinding everyone in the area. Just as soon as it shot out the pulse, the Gundam's wings extended outward and the engines in the middle sections started to push out an amazing amount of thrust. Within seconds the mech kicked off the surface of the ground and was airborne flying at blinding speeds towards the south. As it did four VF-1 Veritech Transforming Fighters that were circling the area dived down and shot off after the Gundam. Even with their advanced engines they were clearly way out matched in speed as the Gundam was already out of visual range by the time they got below the clouds to pursue.

"This is Skull Four, we've lost visual of the target, radars gone blank also, this things go some fierce technology on it!" Said one of the Veritech Pilots.

"Skull Four, this is command, continue close air support of the Space Knights." "Razor Two, deploy your ground troops and quarantine the area immediately."

"Roger that sir!" Skull Four replied.

"Command this is Razor Two, I have three civilians' contacts at the crash site!" "Running scan, wait a second." "Sir Grand Admiral Adama is down there with them!"

"Roger that, have the Space Knights secure the area and have him brought in for an immediate debrief, after all, the UFO did crash in his backyard."

"Roger that sir, it looks as if his son his with him, but it looks as if they third one is being carried."

"Interesting, alright set her down and have Yumi talk to him, shes on really good terms with him"

"Roger that sir, hey Yumi, you and the other two get down there and secure the area, also tell Adama his presence is requested for an immediate debrief at Langley."

"Roger that we're on it, Yumi get to it!" Said Natasha as she descending towards the ground with the other two.


End file.
